Final Fantasy Friends
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: story about group of final fantasy characters. R


br I do not own Any of the Final Fantsy characters in this story. I do own the story that I made up of them though.

Dagger had just finished singing in the talent contest, when Yuna comes walking in like she is on fire. She gives a 'I'm gonna whip your butt' look to dagger as she passes her and get onto the stage. I really don't know why the others have to get all competive about this. It's all about having fun...isn't it? While back stage, she took her hair out so that if fell past her butt. It felt a lot better on her head to have it down, rather than to pin it up with THOUSANDS of bobbie pins! While brushing her hair, her friend, Rinoa come up to her, "You did really well out there, Dagger!" She said patting her on the back, "I hope I will do as well..." she says worry in her eyes. Dagger gives her a resureing smile as she said, "Don't worry about it Rinoa! Your a great singer, I wouldn't even be supprised if you beat me!" A smile was on her face while saying this. "Gee thanks Dagger. You know, your not like all the other girl here, they can be pretty snotty when it comes to being the best." Dagger laughed slightly at this, "Did you see the way Yuna glared at me? He face looked like a pig!" Both girl started laughing at this just as Yuna passed by. "Real nice guys!" She said, hurt expression on her face. "Oh yeah, your up next Rinoa..." Yuna said looking over at her. With one last glare at Dagger, Yuna left the two friends. "Well, here goes nothing!" Says Rinoa as she waves bye to Dagger and walks on the stage. The whole audence becomes quiet, which makes Rinoa even more nervious. "You can do it Rinoa!" An all to familiar male voice said towards her. A smile plays on her face as the music begins to play and soon her soft vocals are heard from the back stage. Dagger smiles as she watches her friend, 'you go girl!' she thinks to herself as her attention goes back on her hair...

It was the final of the contest. All of the contestants were all lined up, ready to hear the winner...The anouncer is heard all throughout the crowd as he says the top three people, "The third place person is...Yuna!" A few of the crowd clapped and whisled at this news. "The second place winner is...Dagger!" A bigger crowd of people cheered as they heard their freinds name. "And the first place winner is...Rinoa!" The whole crowd goes wild as they all hear the winner. Rinoa comes out of the line of people and recieves a trophy and 100 dallor bill. "And thats our singing contest!" Was the announcers last words as the crowd began to leave. Only 3 men stayed behind...Zidane, Titus, and Squal. The three friends walked together towards the back stage, to go 'personaly' congratlate their girlfriends. As they entered the back stage, all of the other contestants had already left and the three winners were all that were left. Yuna rushes into Titus's arms as he squeazes her tight, "You did great babe..." He said into her ear. Zidane and Dagger slowly walked up to eachother as Dagger said, looking at her feet, "This all was just for fun...right?" Zidane smiled warmly at her as he reached out his hand and held hers, "Right..." Was all he needed to say and all Dagger needed to hear. Rinoa walks up to Squal and smiled impishly at him, "I hear you...out their in the audance..." she said. "I think thats what helped me to sing better...knowing that you were there for me." She looked into his eyes and felt like she could have melted within them. "Even if I hadden't of been there, I know you would have been the best." He said as he put his arms around her waist. "I know...I'm just glad other people think I can sing well just like you think." She said wraping her arms around his neck. The couples stayed in those positions for a while, talking with one another, until a janator came along and yelled at them to get the heck out! They exeted the building and headed up the street, "Anyone hunger?" Asked Yuna, rubbing her belly. Dagger and Rinoa looked at eachother, trying to stop themselves from bursting out laughing at her outward display of wanting to hog down on some food. "Sure babe!" Said Titus as he looked over at the rest of them, "You all hungry too?" He asked. "Sure..." they all said in unison. So they all headed towards the nearest restraunt, which happened to be Chinese food. They entered the building got some seats and waited to be ordered on... /br 


End file.
